The incidence of heart failure in the Western world is approximately 1/100 adults after 65 yrs of age. The most common pathology is a chronic deficit in cardiac contractility and, thereby, cardiac output, i.e., the effective volume of blood expelled by either ventricle of the heart over time. Patients with chronic heart failure can have acute episodes of decompensation, i.e., failure of the heart to maintain adequate blood circulation, where cardiac contractility declines further. There are ˜500K hospitalizations per year for “acute decompensated heart failure” (ADHF) in the USA alone.
Current therapies for ADHF include diuretics, vasodilators, and inotropes, which directly increase cardiac contractility. Current intravenous inotropes (dobutamine, dopamine, milrinone, levosimendan) are used in the acute setting, despite their association with adverse events such as arrhythmia and increased long-term mortality. These liabilities have prevented their application in chronic heart failure. Digoxin is an oral inotrope, but is limited by a narrow therapeutic index, increased arrhythmogenic potential and contraindication in renal insufficiency.
A therapy for heart failure that increases cardiac contractility without arrhythmogenic or mortality liabilities is urgently needed for ADHF, but could also address the enormous unmet medical need in chronic heart failure.
Apelin is the endogenous ligand for the previously orphan G-protein-coupled receptor (GPCR), APJ, also referred to as apelin receptor, angiotension-like-1 receptor, angiotension II-like-1 receptor, and the like. The apelin/APJ pathway is widely expressed in the cardiovascular system and apelin has shown major beneficial cardiovascular effects in preclinical models. Acute apelin administration in humans causes peripheral and coronary vasodilatation and increases cardiac output (Circulation. 2010; 121:1818-1827). As a result, APJ agonism is emerging as an important therapeutic target for patients with heart failure. Activation of the apelin receptor APJ is thought to increase cardiac contractility and provide cardioprotection, without the liabilities of current therapies. However, the native apelins exhibit a very short half life and duration of action in vivo.
It is therefore desirable to identify peptides and polypeptides that mimic the function of apelin, but have increased half-life and demonstrate equivalent or greater bioactivity than the naturally occurring apelin. Furthermore, it is desirable to identify apelin analog peptides and polypeptides which exhibit increased conformational constraints, i.e., the ability to achieve and maintain an active conformational state such that the peptides and polypeptides can interact with their receptors and/or other pathway targets without the need for additional folded or repositioning. There is a need for use of such peptide and polypeptide analogs, compositions comprising said analogs, and methods of making and using said compositions as pharmaceutically active agents to treat diseases, such as cardiovascular diseases.